ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saigo no Iki
Saigo no Iki(最後の息; Last Breath) is a Superior Saiyan Transformation group brought on by certain near-death circumstances. These forms, unlike the rest of any other Saiyan Transformation, deals with Ki in a very bizarre manner. Though this is a transformation it's comparatively similar to a technique in its usage. No other Saiyan race besides the Superior Saiyans can utilize these forms, not even a modern Saiyan. Overview The two forms that fall under this category are considered kamikaze forms thanks to their shared time limit and subsequent death of the user after it's single usage. Both forms are initiated by the Saiyans final breath beginning when they breathe in and ending when they breathe out. This time limit though seems stretched out in the Zettai Misuto form from the perspective of those around the user and will seem extremely short within the Zettai Jōki form. This time dilation is one of the many differences between the two forms. Zettai Misuto(絶対ミスト) The "Zettai Misuto" is a form associated with death, sharing this with its counterpart "Zettai Jōki". This form can be utilized within any form the Saiyan maybe in, making it extremely similar to techniques rather than a transformation but due to biological limitations, only a Superior Saiyan can assume this form, thereby making it a transformation. No physical aspects of the user change but the aura of them does, becoming a mist that surrounds the user's body in its entirety. Although nothing physical occurs a noticeable thin layer of frost is seen on their body, ranging from the tips of their hair to the soles of their shoes. Usage and Power No matter the form the Saiyan is in this transformation can occur during any one of them. Though this form can be stacked on top of any other this would in no way be effective on the power output of the user, that always being absolute zero, but depending on whether or not they are in a God form will determine if this state affects those with godly Ki. This form possesses no Ki utilization because this form instantly stunts the ability to use Ki within a certain radius of the user and due to the user being in the center they too lose the ability to use Ki. This form is known as the "Ultimate Defence" my many Saiyans due to the effects it grants once this form is entered. The people within that radius will have no way to use their Ki so long as the user is within this form and experience a "Thawing" period even after the user of this form is no longer in it. This thawing period depends on the individual and will vary from person to person. Short History This form was forced upon its first user by the Demi-Dragons who had been planning this attack for years. By continuously sending data back to Chikaku, the original 3-star Shadow Dragon who he was capable of noticing a flaw within the genes of the Superior Saiyan. Due to Superior Saiyans being cold-blooded their bodies were susceptible to external temperature changes. Once Chikaku identified this flaw he was quick to exploit it with any means necessary. Though not even he could predict the abnormal abilities that the Superior Saiyans body would exert once being pushed to absolute zero. Initially believing that the Saiyans body would simply keel over after being dropped to such a temperature but was both shocked and pleased by this transformation sudden appearance as the infected Saiyan would cause all nearby allies to lose their ability to manipulate their Ki for an extended amount of time. This left them extremely vulnerable to the magically able Demi-Dragons that they had to face. Chikaku administered the change in the Superior Saiyan by means of magic. The scientist placed the spell within a Demi-Dragon which was then sent out into the battlefield where it would be killed, once this happened the one that killed the Demi-Dragon will be cured by Kaze no Chiryō( The Cold Cure). Once this happens the Saiyan's body temperature will drastically begin to drop until reaching Absolute Zero, once this happens they will enter Zettai Misuto for a brief period before dying to the cold. Special Abilities/Technique Zettai Misuto grants the user the ability to use Kugel Eis, '''a one-time technique with two applications. This first is the most devastating, at the cost of their own life that can create a zone that will completely freeze any individuals Ki that enters that area and that individual will no longer be able to use their Ki for the remainder of their mortal lives, this ability has a small range due to its extreme ability. The last technique is rather safe in comparison as this version of '''Kugel Eis won't necessarily kill them and will have a wider area of effect. This Kugel Eis has been known to last even after its creator has perished. This one has the same abilities that their aura did, slowing down individuals Ki within their radius for a certain amount of time. Zettai Jōki( 絶対蒸気) This form can be utilized within any form the Saiyan maybe in, making it extremely similar to techniques rather than a transformation but due to biological limitations, only a Superior Saiyan can assume this form, thereby making it a transformation. No physical aspects of the user change but the aura of them does, becoming heat waves that surround the user's body in its entirety as well as the area around them. Usage and Power This form possesses abilities directly opposite to Zettai Misuto in terms of its nature. No matter the form the Saiyan is in this transformation can occur during any one of them like its counterpart. Though this form can be stacked on top of any other this would in no way be effective on the power output of the user, that always being "Finite Infinity", but depending on whether or not they are in a God form will determine if this state affects those with godly Ki. This form possesses insane Ki utilization because of this forms madcap ability to absorb any and everyone's Ki around them due to the heat this form emits which grants the user access to the abundance of Ki within their vicinity. This form is known as the "Ultimate Offence" by many Saiyans due to the effects it grants once this form is entered. The people within that space will die if their Ki is taken away from them due to no longer possessing Ki within their bodies for their bodies to function. The high the Ki Control an individual has the longer it will take for this form to siphon it but make no mistake, even those with the highest level of Ki control will still have their Ki stolen if they can't escape the vicinity. Short History Zettai Jōki was created specifically in order to counteract the effects of Zettai Misuto. Once word of the Misuto form reached back to the Superior Saiyans homeworld they couldn't make sense of how the form was operating against the will of the user. Bringing in their top scientist they began to study the footage of the form, yet even then it seemed unclear of what was triggering the form. Many believed that it was the body's temperature drop to just above Absolute Zero is what caused the form to take place. Many even began creating serums that would steadily increase the body temperature of the individual but this faced its own problems. For one, the area around the user of the Zettai Misuto form stopped Ki from being used, meaning that within the few moments of the forms activation no one could use their Ki in order to fly close enough to give the serum. Another problem was that nothing could touch the user while they were in that form as it would almost instantaneously freeze them solid. The final problem was that even if someone could get past the problems before, they wouldn't be able to Pearse the user for fear that they would instantly shatter them upon contact. Even with the combined efforts of everyone present, no one could come up with a solution, that is until a '''certain individual '''appeared. This person was like no Saiyan they had ever seen before and he seemed to understand perfectly what magic was being used. Speaking he said, "You all seem to be miss understanding what magic is at display here. You're thinking in terms of biology and how to increase the body heat of the person, but this thinking is flawed. You're trying to fix the symptom rather than the infecting, the body temperature isn't affecting how their Ki operates, it's the other way around. If we can speed up their Ki then, and only then will you see results, and as an old friend once told me, 'A curses curse, is just another word for an antidote.'" He finished as he held out his left hand, conjuring his own spell. Even with the input of the individual, no one could expect the abilities that the Zettai Jōki form possessed as it immediately began siphoning Ki from those around him. Luckily though the individual managed to escape outside of the influence of the form along with the many scientists within the area. The one possessing the Zettai Jōki form wasted no time in immediately charging towards the battlefield where another Superior Saiyan waited in the Zettai Misuto form. The form worked perfectly, allowing the user to get within the area of the Zettai Misuto form where both forms began canceling each other out, saving not only those two but quickly restoring the speed of everyone around. The Ki that was siphoned also returned to their respective users, so long as they weren't dead, with an added bonus of a slight speed boost in their Ki activity, momentarily boosting all of their abilities until the speed gradually returned to its moderate pace. Special Abilities/Technique Zettai Jōki enables its user a one-time one-use technique known as the '''Kugelblitz '''which can be used in two distinctly different ways. The first is used as something similar to a time bomb, by expending the remainder of their energy into a tightly condensed sphere so powerful that it can no longer be manipulated by the user, not that it would matter. This way of using the Kugelblitz will instantly kill them and anyone from within a certain distance of this technique, it also will render that stollen Ki unable to return to those that it was stolen from. The last way to use the technique is to create a Kugelblitz that can sustain itself for a reasonable amount of time by constantly absorbing Ki from anyone around them, gaining a bigger influence with each new Ki added to it. This Kugelblitz can last long after it's creator has passed and until the Ki completely dissipates the Ki stollen won't be returned, this level of the Kugelblitz is considered the most stable as it won't immediately kill the user after it's created and allow them time to come into contact with a Zettai Misuto user and continue living. It's should be noted that the last form of the Kugelblitz will likely take millennia's to dissipate and will be considered a forbidden zone with the ability to constantly absorb Ki from individuals around them. Relation to Ultra Instinct and Kaioken The Zettai Jōki form has been compared to the form/technique Ultra Instinct and the godly technique Kaioken, this is due to the form' sharing some characteristics with both techniques. Zettai Jōki shares a common 'Heat' that come with the Saiyan used Ultra Instinct form, but these are for two completely different reasons. Zettai Jōki creates its heat by increasing the speed of their Ki rather than breaking through one's limit and gaining a new aura coat, plus Zettai Jōki isn't accompanied by a new hair/eyes change nor the amazing ability to move without thinking. Additionally, there aren't white particles within the aura itself as Ultra Instinct does. Similarities are more present in the relation between this form and Kaioken as both deal with the increase in the speed of their Ki throughout their bodies but unlike Kaioken the user of Zettai Jōki can't control their power output and has the added benefit of absorbing the Ki of those around them. So while these forms/techniques share some aspects, this form is all it's own and biologically distinct to the Superior Saiyans. Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Superior Saiyan Transformation Category:Central Area Race Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku